Conventionally, for example, some facility use reservation services of accommodation reservation sites and the like enable users to post their impression (reviews) about facilities that they have used (e.g., see Patent Document 1 below).
The reviews are useful for users other than the review posting users to reserve the use of the facilities and for staffs of facilities to improve their services.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 5357367